Why do you hate me?
by FantasyFictionFan
Summary: Both Living in the magical world, in a society where they shouldn't really be together, will they put aside their prejudices or will they fuel the bitterness and hatred that has been already been created for them already, hwat path will they choose?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a RoseXScorpious tale about thier time at Hogwarts and beyond maybe, Of course we all know who they belong to! So here goes. Enjoy!

ROSE'S P.O.V.  
Eventually my eyes opened. Was it a dream?  
No it most certainly wasn't, he was sat right next to me, his eyes full of concern.  
I had been dancing with him. I hadn't said a word to him and I couldn't bring myself to move away from him.  
As I lifted my head off his shoulders my face felt relieved I was about to lift the mask off my face. But then he would know who I am. I stopped myself from doing so.  
Nevertheless it was too late.

SCORPIOUS' P.O.V  
She groaned as she sat up about to lift the mask off her face. I could see the lines where the mask had dug into her skin and temporarily etched marks in red. I help lift the mask of her face.  
Rose Weasley's face.  
So that was who Albus had partnered me up with. That was who I'd danced with. That was who hadn't spoken a word with me that evening. That was the mesmerising, mystery girl under the mask.  
"Rose Weasley?" I whispered. It wasn't meant to be so loud and it wasn't meant to sound accusing.  
She looked at me horrified. As thought I'd done something inexcusable.

ROSE'S P.O.V.  
He'd taken the mask off my face and my identity was revealed. He knew.  
His expression was unreadable. Mixed emotions were displayed on his face.  
I felt scared. Immediately I stood up. "I'm really so sorry. I need to go". I ran out of the room.

SCORPIOUS' P.O.V.  
What was I doing sat here?  
I ran down the dimply lit corridors following her footfalls, eventually I caught up to them. My vision had adjusted to the darkened room and I could see her trying to get away.

ROSE'S P.O.V.  
His footsteps came quicker and louder. He pulled me back towards him "Wait." He pushed me against the wall and placed his hands either side of me blocking any attempt of escaping. "Why do you hate me?"  
"Huh me? I could ask you the same question", she replied accusingly; as though I'd done something wrong to make her hate me. She looked straight at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes you. Why do you hate me so much?" he asked quietly. His face full of concern.  
"Why do _you_ **hate me** ?" She asked.  
"Who said I hated you? I have never said that I did?" He replied honestly.  
"Your actions spoke louder than you ever did. Yet you accuse me of hating you. How dare you judge me! You don't even know me! You only know my name for Merlin's sake."  
I continued to stare at him taking in what he was saying. It was true. But his actions implied he hated me. Or did he hate me? But I'd already asked and he'd answered truthfully.  
I didn't want to admit he was right, I wanted to run. But that option didn't exist since he had his arms placed either side of me, clearly indicating he wanted something before I was to be 'dismissed'.  
My silence urged him to speak even more. "And yes, you're right I don't know you. And if you accept maybe we could change that."  
"Unless you really do hate me." He joked, but his face was serious.

SCORPIOUS' P.O.V.  
"And what if I do?" She asked me. What was I supposed to say?  
"Are you admitting you do hate me?"I asked, wanting to know once and for all if she did hate me or didn't hate me.  
"No. I was just merely suggesting what my answer could be" she replied smartly. I sighed quietly in relief.

ROSE'S P.O.V.  
I heard the whisper of his relieved sigh. Was I meant to hear it? Was he bluffing?  
I turned to look at him again. His eyes were closed.  
But he seemed genuine. Maybe we had misunderstood each other. Maybe the rumours and whispers and stories we'd heard had given us negative first impressions of each other maybe we, ourselves should make our own impressions and sweep aside our prejudices.  
"That's your choice, no matter what it is, I will accept it" he said as he opened his eyes.  
"Will you?" I asked.

SCORPIOUS' P.O.V.  
I needed to know. I didn't know her but I needed an answer. What was wrong with me?  
We stood looking at each other.  
Searching for something. Something I didn't know I was looking for.  
Suddenly, Involuntarily I leaned in towards her.

ROSE'S P.O.V.  
I stood petrified as his lips brushed mine. Just brushed. A tingle shivered through me. I closed my eyes.  
I didn't move. I didn't push him away.

SCORPIOUS' P.O.V.  
She didn't push me away, just stood there breathing. As our lips brushed, (I didn't kiss her It didn't feel like the right thing to do – yet, I was going to but I didn't, I just wanted to know if she hated me) I felt her head incline a little then back. Did that mean she didn't hate me? Was it a sign?  
I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I dropped my right arm allowing her an opportunity to escape. But she didn't move.  
And then she did the unexpected, our lips were so close I felt her lips open.  
She kissed me. Just the once. That was enough for me. She didn't hate me!

ROSE'S P.O.V.  
I didn't know what to do, I was, admittedly, inexperienced with this relationship thing, but it felt right. I kissed him, just once on the lips. I felt my cheeks burn.  
And then he moved closer towards me and kissed me back, and that was enough for me. For now.  
And now I knew, at least he didn't hate me. It was all just prejudices and misunderstandings.  
As his warm body pressed me against the wall my upper half bare back felt the iced wall. I shrieked.  
"I'm sorry" he apologised, thinking it was his fault I shrieked (well it kind of was).  
I looked at the floor in embarrassment "cold wall", I very briefly explained.  
"Oh".

SCORPIOUS' P.O.V.  
She shook her head as she looked at me. "I'm sorry I need to go", she said as she backed up the corridor slowly, "I'm sorry", she repeated. She ran up the corridor. This time I didn't follow. I watched her run and disappear into the darkness followed by the sound of her heels hitting the stone floors echoing until she was gone.

So there it is First chapter, hope you all like it, do leave comments! Let me know what you think Next chapter shall be up very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE  
To get back to the Gryffindor common room I had to sneak past the great Hall. The ball was in full swing, the music was pretty loud, and everyone was dancing. I couldn't make out any recognisable faces as I quickly ran past. Within minutes I was up in the girl's dorms, sliding out of my dress and hanging it on the posts of my bed. I slipped on my bathrobe as I made my way to the bathroom to have a quick shower.  
I had a long shower and washed the makeup of my face and washed the hair spray from my hair.  
Once out of the shower I got into my pyjamas, I wrapped a big fluffy towel round my head, turned off the lights, jumped into bed, switched on my bedside lamp, snatched my book from bedside table and continued to read.

* * *

I woke up to find Louise scuttling around the room.  
"Hey sleepy head" she said quietly without turning to look at me.  
"G'morning" I said groggily.  
"So, what happened yesterday, the last time I saw you was when I came up to see you in your cosy bed asleep with your hand sandwiched between the pages of your book, I went looking everywhere for you. It was like you vanished."  
"You didn't look everywhere though did you?"  
"No, maybe not, but I asked everyone about your whereabouts and nobody knew where the hell you'd gone, you had me worried girl!"  
"Sorry I just had an erm... interesting, wierd, wierd night"  
"Want to talk?"  
I shook my head and decided to keep it to myself for a while, just so I could mull it over. I mean last night I remember having a shower and sitting in my cosy bed reading for a good 2 hours, trying to keep my mind of him, which I might add was successful. But the whole evening came flooding back.  
As I shook my head I realised I still had the towel on my head which was now starting to cover my eyes. I yanked it off my head and threw it at the foot of my bed.  
"Ok, if you do, my ears are listening already" She gave me a funny look as she moved her eyes to look at the top of my head.  
"Thanks. What're you looking for?"  
"The necklace peter gave me and my red bow shoes, I've looked everywhere and I can't find them!"  
"Shoes... under your bed and necklace, erm have a look in the bathroom on the hooks in the cabinet", Louise Ran into the bathroom as my voice tailed off "...You usually hang your jewellery in there before you have a shower"  
She ran back beaming, "Oh thank you" She smiled "I owe you" she said a she hugged me.  
"You said that last night".  
"I did but you can't blame me for not keeping that promise".  
"So where the hell is everyone?"  
"You mean Val, Kate and Neesh?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well Kate is still asleep and Val, well she said, and I quote "If you need me, me and Jake will be in the room where our requirements and desires can be fulfilled, and Neesha is downstairs she said she's meeting leia and she'll wait for us. So are you staying in bed all day, it's a Hogmeade weekend if you haven't forgotten!  
"Oh shoot I forgot! Do you still want me to come and look for those potions books with you?"  
"Yeah if you get up on time but don't worry, Peter's coming today so if you're not up to it, I'll drag him along".  
"Oh I don't want to intrude!"  
"Whoa", she interrupted "intrude? Course not, you're always welcome, well most of the time, should I say" she added giving me a wink.  
"hahaha you sure?" I laughed.  
"Yeah! Now Hurry up and get ready breakfast will be done in 45 minutes so hurry." I jumped up and went straight for the bathroom.  
"Louise, are you ready?"  
"Yep ready and waiti:ing."  
"Ok will you grab my brown satchel from under the bed and my dark green shirt from the wardrobe please?" I requested with my frothy toothpaste filled mouth.  
"Got them" she shouted.  
I quickly rinsed my mouth, washed my face and ran over to my bed, to quickly change.  
Within minutes I was stood with my bag over my shoulder and jacket in my hand, ready to leave the room.  
"Whoa slow down there Frankenstein, where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Kate sat up in bed staring sleepily at me.  
"For breakfast? You want to join us?"  
"Nah I think I'm going to have a me, me and me day today, you guys go have some fun and we can talk tonight since everyone's been in and, or not even come back at all".  
"And you're not going out like that missy!" Louise said boldly, as she grabbed my hand and pushed me in front of the mirror.  
I gasped in shock "Thank god you didn't let me walk out that door, flipping heck, arrrrrgh this is going to take me ages to sort out oh why does this have to happen and now of all times?"  
"Don't worry we'll have you all pretty in no time, and we can get brunch in town" She brought over a chair and sat me down in front of a mirror, "right let get to work". She took the comb and brushed through my hair, untangling each tousled strand.  
"Ok I know you don't like using products and in your words burning your hair, but there is no way I can make it curly or wavy or make it look natural, without straightners or washing it, so I'm going to straighten your hair, ok?"  
"Ok fine just do it quick or we won't have enough time to get your stuff".  
"Oh don't worry about that it'll be fine, we have time"  
"Want some help?"  
"Got another pair of...?" Kate held up her straighteners to answer Louise's question. And both of them started to work on my hair.  
"Right we'll have missed breakfast by the time we get downstairs but we need to get on the boats."  
"Right let's go! Sure you don't want to come Kate?"  
"Nah see you guys later".  
As soon as we reached the main entrance to the castle, We heard Peter call out "Hey where have you guys been, you missed breakfast, I grabbed you some mini toasted cheese baguettes"  
"Aww thanks" We both jeered as we took them from him  
"You're welcome"  
"And sorry we had a bit of a disaster but it's all ok now" Louise explained.  
On the way to Hogsmeade Peter, Louise, Leia and Neesha gave me a detailed account about their evening at the ball and all the gossip that was spreading.  
By 11 we had reached Hogsmeade and headed straight to the little bookstall, called Buck's books, which was adjacent to the three broom sticks. Buck was an old family friend of Kate's, who we were now all familiar with. He was very old and fragile, but his mind worked like a machine and was full of incredible knowledge. Every time we visited the shop he never failed to welcome us warmly, even if he was busy or upset and if we ever needed anything he was always there.  
"Hi Mr Roberts, how're you?" greeted Louise.  
"Oh children, I'm very fine, how're you all? And where's Kate today?"  
"Oh she's not feeling too well, but she sends her love Mr Roberts"  
"Oh I've said this many times; please call me Buck or even tom or Thomas". So His actual name was Thomas Buckley Roberts but most people called him Buck or tom. "Mr Roberts makes me feel old".  
We all burst out with a fit of laughter. Over the past 2 years over a couple of dozen times we've asked him about his age and he's always responded with, you tell me, what do you think? And the subject would be changed with a joke and never mentioned for the remainder of the visit.  
"We'll make you a deal, an age for a name change" Suggested Peter.  
"Oh you are a cheeky bunch, you keep me young guys" He laughed "So were you looking for anything, you always are?"  
"Yeah, actually I am" Louise called out.  
"Well what would you like my dear?"  
"Last year in potions and herbology we learnt about how certain ingredients, influenced certain erm, like certain features and senses. Like the foxgloves which influence heart rate and blood pressure.  
"I heard there was a book, sort of like a catalogue with all the different, herbs and species, which were used in potions to influence certain effects. When I went home I did some research and I came to the conclusion it was real. My first question is, is it? Is it real?"  
"What's your second question?"  
"Ahh answer the first and I shall ask"  
"Maybe?"  
Louise shook her head at Buck, and smiled, "Yes or no?" She simply asked.  
"This book you're searching for, in the wrong hands could be the cause of a very dangerous fate. I'm not saying I don't trust you, but I must know you're not going to do something ridiculous, or something that will hurt anyone."  
"I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, you know me".  
"I hope you'll be extremely careful". Louise nodded, agreeing to the conditions. Buck went to the counter and with a quill scratched something on a piece of parchment and folded it up before handing it to Louise.  
"Now you must all be hungry?"  
"No we must be leaving we've got to get a couple more things."  
"No you must be a little peckish, come stay with your old friend for a couple of minutes".  
"Just for 15 minutes ok?"  
"Perfect not a minute longer".  
Buck went through a small corridor and within seconds returned with several freshly made, warm, jam tarts.  
"It's like you knew we were coming".  
Buck smiled and as he sat down and asked everyone to 'Tuck in'.  
We sat there talking with buck for over 40 minutes, talking about the ball and about school and family and about a few teachers and we even had a debate about the ministry and the ludicrous decisions they make in relation to the dementors and other irrelevant things.

SCORPIOUS  
As I walked down the streets of Hogsmeade I kept on thinking about her, about Rose, when she kissed me, when she ran away, when she said 'I'm sorry'. She was always in my thoughts and last night she was in my dreams and this morning she was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't on a hike to find her but I haven't even caught a glimpse. Gosh what am I thinking? This shouldn't be happening, should it? My father would kill me and so would hers for that matter, if anyone knew my head would be under a guillotine. Maybe I should just forget about her. Yes, just forget about what happened. It wasn't real.  
What I needed was a distraction. I needed a good read.  
I traipsed around the shelves, which held a never-ending stack of books; there were books in every direction. Most of the books I'd already read. I used to come here every chance I got. I would buy a book and bring it back, for the owner to re-sell, many times he insisted on refunding my money, but it didn't really bother me, I suggested he invest in some more books, and then maybe more space for more books.  
Sometimes I chose to buy nearly a dozen books last term so the owner would give me a book or two free, but I always bought them back, knowing someone else could then read them and feel knowledgeable and entranced by the beautiful creations. For my every visit the owner would set aside a new written and insightful book for me to read, and I was eager to find out what it was.  
I grabbed a few books, I'd never read before, off the shelf and started making my way through the maze of shelves towards the counter. Suddenly I heard a short burst of sweet laughter. It was a laugh I didn't recognise. And it was followed by more laughter that originated from other sources.  
Once I turned around the corner I saw a group of students sat at a small round candle lit table with the owner, chatting and laughing away. And that's when a bright red scarf caught my eye. I recognised from somewhere. I'm sure it was the shawl Rose had wrapped around her last night as she ran from me. I turned my gaze to meet the scarf's owner's face.

ROSE  
THUD.  
The loud noise made me and several others jump in our seats. I turned to see what the noise was. I young boy was crouched picking up several books he'd dropped. I went over and picked up a few books off the floor and handed him the books. "Here are your books, do you want a hand?"  
"No, I'll Take them but thank you". The boy stood with his back to me and didn't show his face, so I went back to my seat, knowing he didn't want to be bothered."  
Buck went over to the counter to serve the young lad. "Here son let me take them and get a bag for you".  
"Thanks Tom, do you have anything new?"  
"I sure do, just for you, want it now? It's going to be quite a heavy load to carry son".  
"Thank you Tom, but I'll manage. So this new one, what's it about?"  
"Ahh I'm not giving anything away this time, but I'll tell you this..." Buck paused for a good 5 seconds, "It's a terrific book, absolutely worth reading; word for word".  
"I'll keep that in mind, now I shan't keep you away from your guests any longer and thanks again, I'll come by and speak to you next time. See you later".  
I recognised that kind, polite voice but it just didn't make any sense. No it couldn't be I'm just making things up.


End file.
